


Spectrum

by kory_anders



Category: DC Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kory_anders/pseuds/kory_anders
Summary: This is a shorter, maybe prologue where Jason becomes a White Lantern.





	Spectrum

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna post this and the next chapter of Ego & Enmity last night but I was sick. So enjoy them now! I wrote this for my friend and cherished mutual biprincesskoriandr
> 
> find me at graysonannual on tumblr

Bang!

There was a flash of bright white light and Jason could hardly see anything around him. Everything was blurry and bright. After what felt like hours of light, Jason started to hear voices speaking from every side.

With blood and rage

Not yours!

Beware your fears

No evil shall escape my sight

For hope burns bright!

Bor nakka mur

Love conquers all

That is my right!

Destiny Awaits.

Suddenly, everything stopped. The light faded and Jason took in the starry sky around him. He looked down and saw the earth thousands of miles below him.

How had he got here and what was that light just then?

“Well, looks like one of us is gonna have to change,” called a voice from beside him.

Jason looked over and saw Kyle in full White Lantern uniform, wondering what the hell he was talking about. He looked down and saw a glowing white ring on his right hand.

“But, I thought. How could this happen? Where did another white ring come from?”

“I was confused too, when I got my ring for the first time. I’m not really sure where yours came from since there hasn’t been a new White Lantern since we stopped the Black Lanterns. Glad to have you here though.”

Jason thought for a moment. What kind of Lantern you would be was always a popular topic of conversation among “normal” people. Everyone always had him down as a Red Lantern or maybe a Blue Lantern. He was certainly angry enough and he was really hopeful as a kid. Jason himself always thought if he could be a Lantern, he’d be a Star Sapphire.

Love was one of the biggest forces in his life and it filled him so completely. He loved his parents, even though they died and betrayed him. He loved Bruce, even though it always felt like he never loved Jason like he loved Dick. He loved his brothers, every annoying moment he spent with them. His sister, his friends, Dick’s friends. Artemis, Bizarro, Roy, Kory.

Love was important to him. But a White Lantern?

“It can be hard, I know, but the ring chose you for a reason. You’ve got such a handle on the spectrum, and hell you feel things so intensely. Honestly, I’m a little surprised you never ended up with a ring,” Kyle said, looking down at his own.

“So what do I do now? I don’t suppose this comes with some sort of training manual. God knows the Lanterns can never be efficient.”

Kyle laughed and smiled at him. “Nope. You’ll just have to tag along with me and learn as you go. I can teach you a trick or two if you like. Carol is certainly tired of seeing me do them.”

Carol Ferris, leader of the Sapphires. Jason wondered if she’d be tagging along too. He never really interacted with her since Bruce hated Hal and she never really had business in the city. It would be nice to meet her officially, he supposed.

Was this his life now? Being an intergalactic cop? At least space was pretty and he’d get some good poetry out of it.

His new partner wasn’t half bad looking either.

“That sounds good, I guess. I don’t really have much of a choice. Y’know, duty and all that jazz,” Jason paused for a moment before grimacing. “‘All that jazz’. I’ve been hanging around Dick too much.”

Kyle grabbed Jason’s arm and started pulling him along back towards earth. “Come on, I’ll take you back to mine and we can discuss training and stuff. Plus I’ll cook you dinner. I’ve been meaning to actually start using my kitchen.”

Jason laughed a little before becoming lost in thought again. An event this big was really something to think about. There was new rules and responsibilities that he had to consider now. It was one thing being Red Hood and traipsing around Gotham, but his father was not the leader of every planet in the universe and he’d have to be more careful on missions.

“I’m not sure if I trust you in the kitchen Rayner. You seem like the type to burn water.”

“I’ll have you know that I am very good at making food,” Kyle said, throwing a hand over his heart in mock offense.

Jason looked over and smiled. He was gonna enjoy working alongside Kyle.

Plus the added benefit that he would be interacting with Hal a lot more and therefore, Bruce would have to suffer.


End file.
